


the universe, in better light

by florals



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, anyways here's a bunch of fluff, here comes season two to inevitably destroy this but you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florals/pseuds/florals
Summary: If their sophomore year were a movie, the final scene would be Betty and Veronica, lying together on Betty's bedroom floor, promising each other that they’re not going anywhere, ever.-(in which betty and veronica spend the summer getting out of riverdale)





	the universe, in better light

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for ana, for so many things. her only request was that i send betty and veronica to the beach, so of course i took that and worked it into something more complicated, because who am i if not the most extra when it comes to these two

 

 

Riverdale is not New York.

 

It's something Veronica reminds herself daily, when things feel like they're about to fall apart all over again.

 

For a short amount of time after she arrives in the small town, things seem like they might be looking up. She makes friends, she makes the cheerleading team. She hurts the one person that she thinks could truly be her best friend, but learns that forgiveness is something she actually can be worthy of.

 

Veronica vows to be the best version of herself she can be.

 

But this town has a darkness to it that creeps around every corner, threatens to break them all apart every time they've managed to precariously glue themselves back together.

 

Jason's murder is solved, but Archie's dad is shot.

 

They lose Jughead to the Serpents.

 

Hiram Lodge is acquitted of all charges against him and returns to Riverdale.

 

Riverdale is not New York, and at first, Veronica thought that was a blessing.

 

Now, she realizes it's more of a curse.

 

 

\--

 

 

It starts like this: Veronica walks into a diner on her first night in Riverdale and meets Archie Andrews, the sweet boy who has too much love to give and can't quite discern who is truly worthy of it.

 

Archie introduces Veronica to Betty Cooper, and Veronica swears she sees all of the stars in the sky right there, all at once.

 

Betty Cooper is not made of glass, is not as fragile as the world seems to believe she is, but Veronica can't help but feel like she can only look, not touch. Something about Betty is so open but still so guarded, an intricately built facade keeping all of her demons carefully hidden away.  So Veronica goes for Archie, because he is the safe one, the easy choice. He is kind and generous, and he kisses Veronica because he is truly too oblivious to see how much Betty loves him.

 

The in-between is something like this: Betty forgiving Veronica, even when Veronica feels like she doesn't deserve it. Betty and Veronica, traveling to hell and back for each other. Betty falling for Jughead and slipping just out of Veronica's reach. Veronica and Archie, settling for each other.

 

And it ends like this: Archie and Veronica deciding that neither of them are in the right place emotionally for a relationship. Betty breaking up with Jughead when she finally accepts that he will never care for her the way he does about the makeshift family he's created with the Serpents.

 

If their sophomore year were a movie, the final scene would be Betty and Veronica, lying together on Betty's bedroom floor, promising each other that they’re not going anywhere, ever.

 

 

\--

 

 

Betty turns sixteen at the beginning of March, and her parents officially gift her the green truck she's been working on with her dad for months. Betty sees it as a peace offering of sorts, an apology for a tumultuous year made worse by the way her parents decided to handle everything.

 

Either way, Veronica sees it as their escape.

 

The truck isn't in bad shape at all, mostly just in need of updated parts. As the months go by and the air gradually begins to warm, Veronica takes to sitting on a bench in the Cooper garage while Betty works on the truck.

 

In theory, it's not a terribly exciting way for one to spend their time, watching as another person tinkers under the hood, slides in and out from underneath the car. But for Veronica, watching Betty get closer and closer to finishing up this project sends a kind of thrill through her.

 

Plus, Betty in her casual clothes, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and grease smudged along her skin—well, that sends an entirely different kind of thrill through Veronica. One she doesn't let herself think about too often, but still.

 

Look, but don't touch. Betty's not glass, has proven that and so much more, but Veronica isn't taking any chances.

 

“I think it's almost there,” Betty says one afternoon, popping her head out from under the truck's hood and straightening back up. “It’ll probably be ready for a test drive soon.”

 

It's early May, and Veronica is mentally crossing boxes off on her calendar, counting down the days until summer vacation.

 

Veronica watches Betty wipe her hands on a grease rag, cleaning off her fingers but completely missing the stray grease that has ended up on her forearms and neck.

 

“C'mere,” Veronica says, motioning Betty over with a tilt of her head. She holds out her hand for the rag, and Betty scrunches up her nose.

 

“Ronnie, you definitely don't want to touch this.”

 

“Oh, shush,” Veronica replies, waving her off. “Give it here, Cooper.”

 

Betty hands over the rag, and Veronica grabs it carefully. She parts her legs just a bit so Betty can step in between them.

 

“You're a mess,” Veronica jokes, gingerly wiping away at the grease spots Betty missed.

 

Betty snorts, rolling her eyes. “Just sacrificing beauty to ensure we don't have to walk everywhere this summer.”

 

Veronica smiles, slow and easy. “So noble. My hero.”

 

She lifts her hand with the rag in it up once more, letting it brush and linger for an extra moment against the skin of Betty's neck.

 

Maybe a little touching won't hurt.

 

 

\--

 

 

Veronica’s phone rings a little after nine on a Saturday morning, waking her up earlier than she was planning. Veronica isn’t _not_ a morning person—she usually has no trouble getting up in the mornings if she knows she has to, but she values the ability to wake up without an alarm—or, in this case, a wake-up call—on the weekends.

 

Her annoyance fades when she grabs the phone and sees Betty’s name and picture lighting up the screen.

 

“Am I dreaming or is Betty Cooper actually calling me before 10 am on a Saturday?” she answers, and Betty laughs on the other end of the line.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you love your Saturday morning sleep-ins.”

 

It’s Veronica’s turn to laugh then, because out of the two of them, Betty is usually the one who likes to sleep late. When they have sleepovers, Veronica almost always wakes up first, giving her time to simply admire Betty at her most relaxed, free from everything in her life that stresses her. Veronica loves those quiet moments best, when she can only hope Betty is feeling as peaceful as she looks.

 

“I’m more curious as to what got _you_ out of bed before lunch time.” Veronica can’t see her, but she’s sure Betty’s rolling her eyes.

 

“Come outside,” Betty says simply, and Veronica huffs.

 

“Betts, I just woke up. I’m still in my pajamas.”

 

“Well, get dressed then.”

 

Veronica climbs out of bed and switches the phone to speaker before setting it on top of her dresser. “This better be worth my while,” she jokes as she changes quickly into a summer dress. “My hair is a mess.”

 

“Just put it up and come on,” Betty says. “No one cares what it looks like.”

 

“I care, B. I care.”

 

“I think you’ll care more about what I have to show you.”

 

Veronica smiles despite herself. Growing up amongst New York City’s social elites, Veronica has never been comfortable in anything less than her very best, her clothing, hair, and make-up always on-point. But slowly, surely, Veronica’s starting to feel more at ease letting these things go, little by little. At least around Betty, that is.

 

“OK, be out in five.” She hangs up the phone before pulling her hair back, brushing her teeth, and quickly swiping on just a little mascara.

 

When she gets outside, Veronica stops short on the front steps of the Pembrooke. There, idling at the curb, is the green truck, Betty in the driver’s seat.

 

“I finished it late last night,” Betty calls out through the open passenger side window. “I was too excited to wait to take it out.”

 

Veronica can barely do anything but stand there, bouncing on her heels in excitement, until Betty calls out to her once more. “Come on, get in!”

 

Veronica half-runs, half-skips down to the street, giggling as she climbs into the passenger seat.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe the day is finally here,” she says, running a hand over the truck’s dashboard in a kind of reverence. “The inaugural drive.”

 

Betty turns to her, smile mirroring Veronica’s. “Where to first?” she asks.

 

“Anywhere,” Veronica says. “Anywhere.”

 

 

\--

 

 

By the time summer finally sweeps into Riverdale, Veronica is balancing dangerously on edge. Things at home are icy and tense; her father’s presence looms over her, oppressive and suffocating.

 

Veronica believes her father is guilty of many things, and she knows that _he_ knows she feels this way. He never says anything directly, never confronts her in order to clear things up. He sits tall at the head of their table and pretends that he is the same man Veronica believed him to be before he was arrested: strong yet gentle, powerful but fair, assertive but kind.

 

Veronica knows now that her father is not a perfect balance of these things.

 

He is aggressive and unrelenting; he will do anything he can to keep his power. Veronica knows this, and so her father uses it, holds this over her.

 

Being home is slowly destroying her. So she starts leaving, as much as possible.

 

The first day of summer vacation, Veronica walks all the way to the Cooper household and wakes up a sleeping Betty.

 

“Let’s go,” Veronica says, climbing onto the bed. Betty groans and turns her body over so that her face is buried in a pillow.

 

“How did you even get in here?” Between the pillow and the fact that Betty’s barely awake, Veronica can hardly make out the words.

 

“Polly let me in.”

 

“Traitor,” Betty grumbles.

 

Veronica chuckles, and then realizes how nice it is to feel like she can laugh freely here. She lies down next to Betty and stares up at the ceiling.

 

“One more hour, and then we go,” Veronica says after a stretch of silence. “OK?”

 

Betty grumbles more, then agrees.

 

When they finally leave the house and climb into the truck, Betty asks Veronica where they’re going.

 

“Let’s just get out of here,” Veronica replies. She imagines driving past the _Welcome to Riverdale!_ sign and never coming back. “Just drive to anywhere that isn’t this place.”

 

Betty looks at her for a long moment, contemplating, and then turns the keys in the ignition.

 

“OK. Next stop, not Riverdale.”

 

Veronica loves this girl, who knows everything Veronica’s not saying and gives Veronica all the things she can’t bring herself to ask for directly.

 

Veronica loves Betty, full stop.

 

 

\--

 

 

Most days, they just drive. They leave in the morning and head out of town, destination to be determined.

 

It’s easy. Simple. Perfect.

 

Veronica lets herself wear shorts and sneakers, and she steals t-shirts from Betty’s closet when she’s not looking. When Betty picks her up and Veronica’s wearing one, Betty just rolls her eyes.

 

“T-shirt thief,” she says, and Veronica smirks.

 

Veronica doesn’t tell Betty how it makes her feel warm inside, wearing Betty’s clothes.

 

They drive north into the mountains one day. Betty takes Veronica to a trail she remembers hiking with her family when she was younger, a path that winds gently through a sloping mountain forest and runs along a river. It takes them an hour to get to the end of the trail, where a waterfall roars and cascades over a tall, rocky ledge.

 

Veronica nearly loses her breath when she first sees it. Next to her, Betty grins.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Betty says, and Veronica turns to look at her, eyes wide.

 

“It’s amazing.”

 

Veronica has never seen anything like it before in her life. She’s vacationed in some of the most beautiful places in the world, has sailed the Greek Islands on a yacht and driven along the Amalfi Coast, but as she stares at the sight in front of her, she thinks that _this_ is the most wonderful thing she has ever seen. It’s not even that this waterfall is particularly beautiful or grand—it’s because, thinking back on all the places she’s been, all the things she’s seen, the experiences seem so shallow and empty compared to this. She think about the expensive vacations her father would take her and her mother on, just to show the world what the Lodges could afford. And Veronica knows that it’s OK to experience these beautiful things just for the sake of it sometimes, but she realizes that she’s never had anything _but_ those kind of experiences up until now. Their family vacations had never been about family time, never been to just enjoy the beauty of the world _together_.

 

And now, seeing that Betty brought Veronica here because she wanted to surprise her, because she thought Veronica would like this—Veronica feels so overwhelmed with emotion, so full of love for the girl standing next to her, smiling proudly.

 

And god, Veronica _loves_ Betty, is certain she loves her more than she’s ever loved another person before. When the rest of the world has Veronica feeling unsettled, Betty is her calm, her sanctuary. It doesn’t matter where they are—Betty is her home. She is Veronica’s entire world, her sunlight, her safe place. She is Veronica’s favorite song, her perfect end to every summer day.

 

Veronica wants to tell Betty all of this, wants to be brave and bold and finally say all of the things that have been taking up space in her mind for months. But these past few weeks, as they’ve spent nearly every moment together away from everything that’s been dragging them down, Veronica realizes just how devastating it would be if this too fell apart—this carefully crafted escape she and Betty have devised. It’s Veronica’s lifeline, the single thing keeping her from melting down completely.

 

Betty is not made of glass. But Veronica, well—maybe she’s the one who’s just a little too delicate right now.

 

So, instead of a confession of feelings, Veronica reaches down and takes Betty’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently. She pull her close, bumps their hips together, and thinks about how this can be enough.

 

Having Betty in her life, any which way, will always be enough.

 

 

\--

 

 

Betty worries about Archie.

 

Sometimes when they’re up in Betty’s bedroom, Veronica will catch her staring sadly out the window towards his house. They know that he barely leaves except to go to summer football practices, and if he was bad at returning texts before everything happened, well—to say contact has been minimal would be an understatement.

 

Veronica gets it. Ever since the shooting, Archie’s been understandably withdrawn, no doubt terrified of the world around him. In less than a year, he’s dealt with a classmate being murdered and his dad being shot right in front of him. He held his dad while he nearly bled out on the floor of Pop’s, then sat vigil at his bedside for a week and a half praying he’d wake up from a coma.

 

And Fred did wake up, has been getting better and better ever since. Archie’s mom is back in Riverdale too, helping them out, which she’s sure has been a huge relief to Archie. But Veronica also understands Archie’s reluctance to relax—no matter how much this town takes and takes and takes, it never seems satisfied. Archie’s guard is still up, wary of letting himself act like a normal teenager again, lest another tragedy decide to just happen.

 

Veronica knows Betty is sympathetic to all this, but she also knows how much she worries about _Archie_ worrying. Betty tries her best to be supportive, even if that means giving Archie space, but Veronica can tell it’s killing her, sitting by while her friend is struggling. And Betty would never push, not for something like this, something so delicate.

 

So Veronica takes matters into her own hands. She leaves Betty’s one night and walks directly next door to see Archie, who looks surprised to find her on his front porch when he opens up the door.

 

“Uh, hey, Ronnie,” he says slowly. “Is everything OK?”

 

She smiles reassuringly. “Everything’s good, don’t worry. Can we talk for a second?”

 

He leads her over to the front porch swing.

 

“Betty’s worried about you,” Veronica says after she joins him, figuring he’ll appreciate her cutting right to the chase.

 

Archie just sighs and leans forward, elbows resting on his knees.

 

“And look, I get it, Arch,” she continues. “Everything that’s happened—this town is a nightmare. Which is why you need a break.”

 

Archie looks over to her, brows furrowed. “What?”

 

“Come with us for the day. We’ll get out, drive around, forget we live in this demon town for a few hours. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

 

“I don’t know, Ronnie. My dad—”

 

“Is fine, and will be here with your mom,” she says, cutting him off. A few hours away will be fine. You leave to go to football practice, right?”

 

Archie nods.

 

“OK, so, this is like football practice, except not really at all. It’s just fun with Betty and me, which is infinitely better than football.”

 

Archie actually cracks a smile at that. “What will we do?” he asks.

 

“Don’t you worry about that,” Veronica replies, patting his knee affectionately. “Just be ready tomorrow, 11 am sharp. Got it?”

 

Archie nods again. “OK, Ronnie. 11.”

 

She grins proudly as she stands up and heads down the porch steps. “See you tomorrow, Archiekins!” she calls over her shoulder as she makes her way back to the sidewalk.

 

Veronica is pleasantly surprised when she arrives at Archie’s house the next morning and finds him waiting for her on his front porch, and Betty looks absolutely thrilled when she sees them both waiting outside for her.

 

They drive a few towns over and pull into the parking lot of a movie theater—one much bigger than the Bijoux.

 

Archie looks confused. “Are we seeing a movie? We could have just gone to the movies at home.”

 

“Oh Archie, you really have no idea,” Veronica replies.

 

When they get up to the ticket counter, Betty steps forward. “Three for _Monsters Inc._ , please.”

 

Archie looks even more perplexed as they get their tickets. “ _Monsters Inc._?”

 

Betty leads them to the theater. “On Tuesday and Thursday afternoons in the summer, they show old kids’ movies for $2.”

 

“Betts and I usually go once a week,” Veronica says. “We start with the noon kids’ show, then hop over to another theater with a movie that’s starting. Then another after that, if we’re feeling up to it.”

 

“Our record is four movies in one day,” Betty says, and Veronica nods proudly.

 

“Just a few weeks ago. _Finding Nemo_ , then _Wonder Woman_ , then a really terrible horror film—”

 

“So terrible,” Betty interjects.

 

“—just horrible. And then _Spider-Man_.”

 

Archie seems shocked. “Isn’t that like, against the rules?”

 

Betty and Veronica look at each other and shrug. “I mean, the people working at concessions refilled our popcorn like four times, and they seemed like they couldn’t care less,” Betty says.

 

“You two are something else,” Archie mutters as they make their way into the theater and pick seats near the back. There are only a few other people in the theater, and most are closer to the front.

 

“Hey now,” Veronica starts, pulling out Twizzlers from her purse and tossing them to Archie. “You’ve been invited to _The_ _B &V 2, 3, or maybe even 4-for-1 Movie Special_. No complaints.”

 

Archie laughs, shaking his head. “All right, all right. My bad.”

 

They make it through three movies before Betty complains that her eyes need to see daylight, but once they get to the car, no one seems ready to head home. Instead, they stop to get something to eat, and then on the drive home, Betty pulls the truck over at a playground near the river. It’s empty, and Veronica figures that most kids are home for the evening since the sun is just beginning to set.

 

Archie absentmindedly spins the merry-go-round, pushing the metal handles every time it starts slowing down. “I haven’t been to a playground in forever.”

 

“The downside of growing up,” Veronica replies as she sits down on a swing.

 

Betty sits on the swing next to her. “One of the downsides.”

 

“Seems like it’s only downsides,” Archie starts, his face falling. “Sometimes it feels like the world already thinks I’m an adult.”

 

Veronica sighs and kicks the sand at her feet. He’s not wrong. She hates that even though Archie had a good time with them today, the heaviness of their home lives, the reality of where they live, it’s still at the forefront of his mind. And as much as she wants to comfort him and tell him that it will all be OK, she knows that it’s not what he needs or wants to hear. He’s certainly been told that enough.

 

“Remember that time when we were in like, fifth grade or something, and you pushed the merry-go-round so fast I flew off of it?” Betty says suddenly.

 

Archie chuckles. “Yeah. Your mom came running over so fast, I thought she was gonna kill me.”

 

“I ended up like half way across the playground,” Betty laughs. “It was kind of funny.”

 

Betty stands up from her swing and walks over to Archie, hopping on to the merry-go-round.

 

“Were you OK?” Veronica asks, and Betty nods as she lies back against the metal platform.

 

“Yeah, just some scrapes and stuff.”

 

Veronica stands from her swing and joins Betty, both lying on their backs and staring up towards the sky. The platform starts to move after a moment, Archie pushing the merry-go-round gently, and Veronica watches as the treetops swirl above her.

 

They spend the rest of the evening here, talking quietly and laughing easily over things Archie and Betty remember from growing up together. Veronica likes hearing these stories, likes knowing that her friends’ lives weren’t always so complicated. Eventually, though, it gets too dark to see anymore, and the only thing left to do is head home.

 

In Betty’s driveway, Archie hugs them and thanks them for an actual good day, something he so desperately needed. When he walks over to his house, Betty turns to Veronica. “You coming in?” She nods to her front door.

 

Veronica knows she has a text from her mom on her phone, asking if she’s going to be home soon.

 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Veronica asks instead.

 

“Of course,” Betty replies, no further questions asked.

 

“Are you sure your mom won’t mind?” Veronica knows it’s a silly question—Alice Cooper hasn’t batted an eyelash a single time Betty has told her Veronica would be spending the night this entire summer (and it’s happened quite a lot).

 

“Of course not,” Betty says, walking up to the front door. Veronica follows a step behind. “Pretty sure my mom is too concerned about Polly and the twins to even begin worrying about what’s going on in my bedroom.”

 

And Veronica knows that Betty didn’t mean anything with that wording, but her cheeks heat up nonetheless. She’s glad it’s dark out so Betty won’t notice.

 

“Are you sure _you_ don’t mind?”

 

Betty turns away from the door to look at her. “Why would I mind?”

 

Veronica shrugs. “Just don’t want to wear out my welcome with anyone in the Cooper house—it’s only July, after all.”

 

“V, I’ll never get sick of having you around, promise.” Betty’s voice is so sincere, and Veronica can’t help but smile at it.

 

Veronica always sleeps better when Betty is beside her, anyways.

 

 

\--

 

 

Veronica has never put much weight in the concept of virginity. She's always felt in control of her sexuality, always felt like sex was something she'd have when she wanted to, regardless of what society said she should do. Archie was the first person she'd had sex with, and it was nice. She'd liked him a lot, been so incredibly attracted to him, and wanted to go beyond the kissing and PG-13 touching they'd been doing up until that point.

 

Veronica had liked having sex with Archie. Even after they broke up, she had nothing but positive feelings attached to the experience.

 

Veronica hadn’t talked about it much—she's pretty sure the only people who know are Betty and Kevin, and Veronica guesses Archie may have told Jughead. The conversation about it with her friends hadn't been long or detailed—Kevin had been digging with questions one afternoon, and Veronica had been honest. She kept it simple, saying that she'd only slept with one person before.

 

“Who?” He'd asked, and Veronica had rolled her eyes.

 

“Really not one for shying away from personal questions, huh Kev?”

 

Kevin only laughed, saying that she'd known him for way too long at this point to assume any differently.

 

“It was Archie,” Veronica had said quickly, not missing the conflicted look that flitted across Betty's face.

 

Kevin seemed to get it and didn't pry much after that.

 

Betty had never said anything about it until she brings it up one day out of nowhere.

 

They're driving along a boring stretch of highway somewhere east of Riverdale, neither concerned much about where exactly they're headed. It's been quiet in the truck for miles now, both content to just listen to the radio and watch the outside world fly by through the windows.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Betty says suddenly, and Veronica looks over to her, eyes narrowing.

 

“Ominous,” she jokes, playing off the unease she suddenly feels, worrying about what Betty could want to ask that warrants a check-in before asking it.

 

“Nothing bad,” Betty replies, smiling a little, and Veronica relaxes just a bit. “It's just personal.”

 

“For you, B, I'm an open book.”

 

Betty sighs and bites her lip. “Um, it's just...if you don't want to answer, that's totally fine, but...sorry, this is kind of weird—”

 

“Girl, just ask,” Veronica says, her tone light. Betty gets into her own head far too much, and Veronica wants to help her break the habit, at least when it's the two of them.

 

“You and Archie, you, um, you had sex.”

 

That is…not what Veronica expected. “Uh, not really a question, B,” she says, because she has no idea how to respond to that.

 

“Sorry, I just...Archie's the only person you've slept with, right?”

 

Veronica frowns a little, wondering where this is going. “Yes,” she replies simply, looking carefully at Betty, who keeps her eyes fixed on the road in front of her. She's quiet for a minute, and Veronica is about to ask if that's it, if that's all she wanted to know, when Betty speaks again.

 

“How did you know...I mean...why him?”

 

Veronica thinks for a moment. “Well, I liked him, and I was attracted to him, and I wanted to. Not much more to it.”

 

Betty simply nods. “Oh, yeah, makes sense.”

 

Then she's quiet again, and Veronica is confused.

 

“Is that all you wanted to ask?”

 

Betty looks over and nods insistently once more. “Yeah.”

 

And Betty's doing that slightly manic thing she does when she's lying or feeling uncomfortable because she doesn't know how to handle something, and normally, Veronica would take mercy on her friend. But, well, now she's too curious.

 

“B, what in the world is going on up there?”

 

“Where?”

 

Veronica chuckles. “In your brain. I know there's something whirling around in there that you're not saying.”

 

Betty sighs again, and Veronica watches her carefully.

 

“I almost slept with Jughead,” Betty says finally.

 

Veronica's eyes go wide. “Recently?”

 

“No, god no,” Betty replies, shaking her head for emphasis. “Back when we were together, right before he joined the Serpents. We actually got interrupted  _by_  the Serpents.”

 

Veronica lets out a relieved breath.

 

“And all I keep thinking is, thank god I didn't,” Betty continues. “But it’s still in my mind constantly, and I don't know why. I feel like I came so close to making a huge mistake, but I didn't, so why do I keep thinking about it?”

 

Veronica's not sure exactly what to say, how to decipher what Betty's trying to tell her. She thinks Betty probably isn't sure herself.

 

“Maybe you actually regret  _not_  doing it?” Veronica tries, but Betty shakes her head quickly.

 

“No, it's not that. I guess I just keep thinking how I wanted it in that moment, but now I'm so relieved it didn't happen. So how do I really know when it should happen? How do I know I won't regret it later?”

 

Veronica’s not sure what to say exactly. “I don’t know, Betts,” she says slowly, thinking about it carefully. “I think it’s just—you have to trust yourself that no matter the outcome of your relationship, you did what you wanted to be doing in that moment. That you’re with someone you care about, and who treats you well, and who makes the experience enjoyable for you.”

 

“Was that—was it like that with Archie?”

 

“Yeah,” Veronica replies, smiling a little. She turns to watch the trees blur together as they pass by the window. “It was. Even though Archie and I weren’t ‘forever,’ I wanted to be with him. I trusted him, and I knew he’d never hurt me. Everyone acts like your first time should be this romantic, magical, over-the-top experience with the love of your life, but really, I think it should just be with someone who cares about you as much as you care about them—someone who you trust to listen to what you want and need.”

 

Veronica turns back to Betty, who looks genuinely happy.

 

“That’s really nice,” Betty says sincerely. “That makes me feel a lot better.” The way Betty’s looking at her has Veronica feeling a little vulnerable, but it’s surprisingly not uncomfortable.

 

“Good,” Veronica replies simply. “And listen…don’t be afraid. Sex is sex, and when you know it’s right, it’ll be great.”

 

Betty reaches over and grabs Veronica’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “Thanks, V.”

 

“Anytime, B,” she says, feeling warm with Betty’s hand on hers. “I’ve got you, always.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Betty has a bad day that starts with Cheryl picking on her at their weekly summer Vixens practice and ends with a fight with her mother, something small that gets blown way out of proportion. When Betty seeks refuge at the Pembrooke in the evening, Veronica thinks of ways she can cheer up her best friend.

 

All summer, Betty’s been taking Veronica to beautiful places, finding ways to get her mind off of everything waiting for them back home in Riverdale. Veronica wants to do the same for Betty, so she looks at a map and makes a plan.

 

 _call time for tomorrow is 9 am. bring your swimsuit and also something warm,_ Veronica texts to Betty later that evening, after Betty has gone home.

 

Betty replies a moment later.

 

_so a parka, then?_

_ha ha,_ Veronica types. _comedy queen_

 

Veronica’s waiting in the lobby of the Pembrooke with anxious excitement when Betty’s truck pulls up to the curb at 9 am sharp the next morning. When she gets to the truck, Veronica can see the top of Betty’s swimsuit where it wraps around the back of her neck, and Veronica’s eyes follow the straps down until it’s covered by Betty’s shirt. She tries not to gulp, because despite being the one to make the plans, Betty in a bikini is something she failed to consider and prepare for.

 

“Out,” Veronica says, motioning for Betty to open the door.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I’m going to drive,” Veronica replies, as if it’s completely obvious. “Since I’m the one who knows where we’re going.”

 

Betty looks at her carefully. “I don’t know…you haven’t been driving that long.”

 

“Oh shut up, you got your license a couple of months before me.”

 

Betty finally gives in, moving to the passenger seat.

 

It’s a three hour drive to the place they’re going, and the closer they get to the ocean, the easier it is to read how excited Betty is.

 

“Veronica Lodge,” she says, staring out the window with wide eyes, “are you taking me to the beach?”

 

Veronica grins, slowing the car down as they get into the small town along the Long Island Sound.

 

“Stellar deduction skills, B,” she jokes.

 

When they finally arrive, Betty is practically bouncing in her seat. “V,” she starts, looking over to Veronica, and Veronica’s heart is so full when she sees Betty downright beaming at her. “I love the beach. I haven’t been in forever.”

 

“Good,” is all Veronica can manage, a little at a loss for words. She thinks about how she would do anything in the world to get Betty to smile like this every single day.

 

The beach is fairly crowded, but they still find a nice, clear spot close to the water to lay out the blanket that Veronica brought. She tries not to stare too much as Betty pulls off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a cute, pink bikini.

 

Betty Cooper will most certainly be the death of her, with her pastel painted exterior and sharp hidden corners.

 

(But Veronica doesn’t miss the way Betty stares, too, when Veronica pulls off her own shirt, and she doesn’t miss the way Betty looks away quickly when Veronica turns towards her.)

 

Betty is absolutely glowing the entire day. Veronica thinks, watching her best friend wade through the waves and laugh breathlessly every time one splashes her harder than expected, that Riverdale is too grey and gloomy for Betty Cooper. She was made to be on the beach, her golden hair reflecting the light between the ocean and the sky.

 

Veronica would drive them all this way every single day if she could, just to watch Betty, her sun-kissed cheeks smiling wider than the sea stretched out in front of them.

 

They spend the afternoon alternating between the sand and water, content to do nothing but swim and lie out in the sun. They buy hot dogs and nachos from the concessions stand, and Veronica goes back to buy them ice cream after, purposely getting different flavors so she has an excuse to try Betty’s.

 

Veronica must doze off at some point later in the afternoon, sun-tired and sleepy, because the last thing she remembers is lying on the blanket, watching as Betty cools herself off in the water. When she opens her eyes again, she feels a warm body pressed up against her side.

 

Veronica turns her head to find Betty lying on her stomach, book open in front of her. The blanket is big, but Betty is as close to Veronica as she can get.

 

“Have a good nap?” Betty asks, eyes still focused on her book.

 

“Mmm,” Veronica hums, stretching her arms out before turning onto her side towards Betty. “The best.”

 

Betty’s cheeks are red, the barest hint of the beginning of a sunburn. Veronica’s eyes roam down, looking over Betty’s shoulders and back. She reaches out tentatively, brushing a finger over the warm skin there.

 

Betty turns towards her. “Am I getting burnt?” she asks.

 

Veronica moves her hand up, touches Betty’s cheek softly. “Just a little.”

 

Betty closes her book and sits up, looking around for the sunscreen.

 

“We should go get dinner soon anyways,” Veronica says. “I’m hungry.”

 

Truthfully, she has something planned that she wants to make sure they’re back in time for, but she’s not telling Betty that right now.

 

They find a diner not too far from the beach, something like Pop's but a little more touristy. They've developed a habit of late-night Pop's meals this summer, the diner always open whenever they make it back to Riverdale. Tonight, though, Veronica is sure they won't have time to stop in since they're already pushing Betty's curfew, so this beachside diner will have to do. Still, it feels right,  _familiar_ , getting burgers and onion rings and a single milkshake, citing their earlier ice cream as an excuse to share this one.

 

They order chocolate because Betty insists, even though chocolate is Veronica's favorite, not Betty's.

 

"We've been out in the sun all day, and I know what a grump you can be when you're exhausted," Betty jokes after she orders it. “Best to give you what you want.”

 

"Well in that case, see if I actually share it with you," Veronica replies, smirking. When the waiter brings the milkshake over, Veronica pulls it towards herself immediately, taking a sip and moaning exaggeratedly in delight.

 

“Ronnie,” Betty starts, sending a Veronica a look. “Come on.”

 

“I don’t know,” Veronica replies, taking another sip. “You know how much I love chocolate shakes. And you certainly know how much of a _grump_ I can be.”

 

Betty chuckles, shaking her head. “You know I say it with love.”

 

Veronica slides the milkshake over to her.

 

“Maybe not so much of a grump,” Betty says after finally having some.

 

“Eh, you’re not wrong. But even when I’m feeling grumpy, I’ll still share my milkshakes with you.”

 

Betty places a hand over her chest, pretends to swoon. Veronica squashes down the feeling it causes and forces herself to not think about what it might be like if that gesture wasn’t an exaggeration.

 

They finish eating right as the sun is beginning to drift lower in the sky. Perfect timing, Veronica thinks, as she ushers Betty into the truck and drives them back to the beach, a little further out than where they were earlier in the day. There are less people on this stretch of sand, and with the sun going down, it’s cooled off quite a bit.

 

“Nice sweatshirt,” Betty says, eyeing the piece of clothing Veronica pulls on after getting out of the car.

 

Veronica grins, looking down at the old bulldogs sweatshirt, another piece of clothing stolen from Betty’s closet. “Thanks. I liked it so much that I borrowed it from a friend. Hope she doesn’t mind.”

 

Betty looks away for a moment. “I don’t think she does.”

 

If Veronica didn’t know better, she’d think Betty was blushing.

 

She pushes the thought away, grabbing the blanket from the backseat and leading Betty out onto the beach. They settle down together easily, sitting close on the blanket but letting their feet rest on the sand.

 

It’s quiet for a long while, neither girl pointing out the fact that Veronica has very clearly brought Betty here to watch the sun set. The silence they sit in isn’t uncomfortable, but rather peaceful. Eventually, though, Betty breaks it.

 

“Thank you for today,” she starts, still looking ahead at the water. “For planning this and bringing me here.”

 

“Of course,” Veronica replies. “It’s the least I could do.” Betty looks over, and Veronica continues. “All summer you’ve been taking me places, helping me to forget about Riverdale and all the things there that I don’t want to think about. I had to at least try to do the same for you.”

 

Betty’s looking straight at her, eyes intense and lips pulled together in a way that makes Veronica thinks she’s trying not to cry. And Veronica knows that if Betty cries, she will most certainly cry too.

 

But Betty doesn’t cry, just takes a shaky breath and smiles. “You’re the best friend I could have ever asked for, Ronnie.”

 

And if best friend is all she can get, Veronica supposes she can live with that. Because having Betty, no matter which way, will always be enough for Veronica.

 

“The feeling is mutual, Betts,” she responds. “You’re the only saving grace in that whole entire town.”

 

Betty scoffs, shaking her head as she looks down. “I don’t know about that.”

 

It breaks Veronica’s heart knowing how little credit Betty gives herself.

 

 _Look, but don’t touch._ Betty isn’t made of glass, but she’s still a little fragile sometimes.

 

“You’re the sole reason I haven’t run away back to New York yet,” Veronica says, only half-joking, but even the half doesn’t seem to land with Betty, whose expression is still serious.

 

“Sometimes I wish we could just run away. Leave Riverdale one day and never come back,” Betty says quietly. She looks over to Veronica, seemingly conflicted about what to she wants to say next. “I know things have been better with my parents, while things with yours and Archie’s and even Jughead’s are so much worse. I feel so silly complaining about it, and I’m so glad that I can go days without fighting with my mom now. But sometimes, when she’s refilling my prescription even though I don’t take it when school’s out, or she’s—she’s looking at me like…”

 

Betty hesitates, waving her hand around as she tries to find the right words.

 

“My parents, they still want me to get perfect grades, get into a great college. Be everything Polly isn’t. I mean, I know my mom loves the twins, and I don’t think she’d want for them to not exist now, but sometimes I think she still wishes Polly could have the future my parents always dreamed for her, the same one they still want for me.”

 

“Betts...” Veronica starts, but Betty just shakes her head and looks away.

 

“And I get it,” Betty continues. “She wants what’s best for me, because she’s my mom. I get that. But sometimes I feel like no matter what _I_ want, no matter what happens, some part of them is still going to be disappointed if I don’t do exactly what _they_ want. And I don’t know if I can live up to that. I don’t know if I want to.”

 

“B…” Veronica’s voice is barely audible. Her heart aches for Betty, this girl she loves so dearly, this girl she sees the entire world in.

 

“I’m sorry,” Betty says. Veronica watches as Betty lowers her hands and grabs a fistful of the blanket beneath them. Veronica remembers crescent-shaped scars and immediately moves to take Betty’s hand in her own, pulling it out of its vice grip.

 

“Don’t ever be sorry about sharing your feelings,” she says, giving Betty’s hand a tender squeeze. “You’re allowed to feel the way you do, without comparing your life to anyone else’s. It doesn’t matter what anyone else is going through—you’re still allowed to have feelings.”

 

Betty smiles gratefully. Veronica doesn’t need for her to say anything, but she does anyway. “Thank you. I…just, thank you, Ronnie.”

 

Veronica nods, thinks about everything she wants to do to make Betty happy. Thinks about how she wants to tell Betty she’d do anything just to see her smile.

 

She settles on something more like a promise.

 

“When we turn 18, we're going to get out of Riverdale, for real,” Veronica says. “We're going to just get in your truck and not come back for weeks. We'll drive all the way to California and back. And then I'm going to take you to New York, for good, and we'll go to college, and live in a stupidly tiny apartment, and it'll be you and me, Betts. Just you and me.”

 

“Just you and me,” Betty repeats.

 

Still holding Betty’s hand in her own, Veronica tangles their fingers together. Betty responds by pulling Veronica's hand into her lap and leaning her head onto Veronica's shoulder. Veronica can feel Betty's small sigh against her skin.

 

It takes everything in Veronica to keep from slipping her fingers under Betty's chin and turning her head to kiss her properly. Instead, she presses a kiss into Betty's hair, lets her eyes slip closed for the briefest moment.

 

Over the water, the sun dips low and casts the ocean with shimmering glow. The sky is orange and pink, and Veronica wants to live here, in this moment, forever. She digs her toes into the sand and lets the feeling of Betty's body pressed close warm her.

 

“I love you,” Betty says softly, and an overwhelming feeling swirls inside Veronica's chest. She thinks about how terrible the world around them has seemed lately, but how truly happy she is in this sort-of bubble she and Betty have managed to build around themselves.

 

And oh, Veronica loves Betty. She loves her fully, effortlessly, completely. She loves her inside and out, wants to wrap herself up in the way Betty makes her feel always.

 

“I love you too, B. More than anything.”

 

Veronica can't see Betty's face but feels her shift just slightly, and Veronica knows she's smiling.

 

“More than you love chocolate milkshakes?”

 

Veronica gasps, over-dramatic and playful. “OK, that's just unfair.”

 

Betty giggles and sits up, turning her head to look at Veronica. “I know, I know, how could I possibly ask you choose?”

 

Betty smiles wide, eyes soft around the edges. It's a smile that Veronica knows is mostly reserved for her, for these moments where it's just the two of them, the rest of the world barely a blip on their radar. Her heart thrums loud and wild all the way from her chest to her ears, and Veronica makes a decision.

 

“No, it's just impossible to compare anything to the love of my life. No competition,” she says, and Betty laughs more.

 

“Wow, I knew you liked chocolate, but I didn't think you two were that serious yet.” Betty is smiling because she's not in on it yet, the fact that this isn't a joke. Veronica looks right at her, gaze unwavering, and shakes her head.

 

“Oh Betty,” she says softly, heart still pounding, “don't you know that the love of my life is you?”

 

Betty's smile falters almost imperceptibly, but Veronica notices. She sees how Betty's trying to work this all out in her head, trying to gauge the seriousness. Veronica feels her stomach twist, and she fights the urge to laugh and smile and play this off as just another joke. Instead, she keeps her eyes trained on Betty, whose expression is nearly unreadable.

 

_Look, but don’t touch._

 

“V…” Betty’s voice is barely louder than a whisper. Veronica can see the way Betty’s cheeks flush as she ducks her head shyly.

 

And Veronica knows that Betty's unsure what the meaning is behind this, so she lightly grasps Betty’s chin and turns her face back up.

 

There’s a new voice in Veronica’s mind, louder than the usual whisper that’s constantly holding her back. _Touch,_ it says.

 

Betty is not made of glass, will not shatter in Veronica’s hands.

 

Veronica thinks that maybe now she understands what it means for something to be both precious and unbreakable. Maybe that something is what lives between her and Betty, the thing that has been growing strongly and surely for months now.

 

Veronica rests a palm against Betty’s cheek. “I love you, Betty Cooper. I love you so much that I'd give up chocolate milkshakes forever if you asked me to, and I know I said I'm going to take you to New York, but I'd stay in Riverdale for the rest of our lives if that's what you wanted. I love you.” She brings her other hand up so that she's cradling Betty's face, and Betty leans in to the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

 

When she runs her thumb over Betty's cheekbone, Betty lets out a small humming sound before opening her eyes to look directly at Veronica.

 

“Veronica,” Betty says finally, voice low.

 

_Touch._

 

They're close, so close, their faces only millimeters apart. Veronica shifts, looking down to Betty’s lips and then back up. And Betty doesn't flinch or pull back, so Veronica leans in all the way, pressing their lips together in the softest, sweetest of kisses.

 

She pulls away after only a moment, blinking slowly and watching as Betty does the same. Veronica’s hands shake as they slide down Betty’s face, dropping to her sides. It seems like days, years, decades pass as they simply look at each other.

 

Betty looks stunned.

 

Veronica isn’t sure whether she herself is on the verge of laughing or crying.

 

She opens her mouth uselessly, trying to think of something,  _anything_ , to say. But then, before Veronica can get any words out, Betty is moving forward.

 

Kissing Veronica.

 

And— _oh._

 

Betty’s lips move insistently against Veronica’s, pressing harder than before. It takes Veronica a second to realize that Betty is the one doing all the kissing now, and so she pushes forward, pouring every ounce of her energy and feelings into kissing Betty back.

 

This time, it’s Betty’s hand that moves up, brushing alongside Veronica’s cheek before pushing back into her hair, pulling them even closer together.

 

There is an intensity flowing between them as their lips move and slide together, a buzz that Veronica feels all the way down in her toes. Betty’s lips just seem to fit against Veronica’s perfectly, like they’ve been doing this forever, like they were always meant to be doing this. The thought has Veronica’s lips curling up, a smile she can’t fight off growing steadily. She realizes that Betty’s started smiling as well, and the longer, slower kisses gradually morph into little pecks and tiny giggles. Veronica leans back onto the blanket and Betty follows, letting their bodies simply rest together.

 

They don’t say much after that, shy glances and smiles substituting for any words they could possibly muster. Veronica tries to think of something to say, but nothing seems necessary right now. Betty’s lying next to her, pressed close, and the content, satisfied look on her face is all Veronica needs right now.

 

They lie out on the beach, hands clasped together tightly, until Betty’s phone chimes with what is most likely a text from Alice, wondering when Betty will be back (late, Betty’s already informed her, but Alice is constantly checking in).

 

As much as they want to stay, they slowly make their way back to the truck, Betty driving this time. The drive home is relatively quiet, save for the hum of the engine and the music playing quietly over the radio. Veronica starts dozing off, but not before she feels Betty reach over and take her hand.

 

When Veronica wakes up again, they’re 10 minutes outside of Riverdale, and Betty’s hand is still holding hers.

 

Betty navigates the near-empty streets in town as Veronica watches the streetlights cast a glow over empty cars and quiet buildings. They drive past Pop’s, still open, its neon sign lit up bright as always. She counts the stoplights and signs until Betty’s pulling the truck up to the curb in front of the Pembrooke.

 

Veronica looks down at their joined hands, giving one final squeeze before she’s pulling away and undoing her seatbelt.

 

“See you tomorrow?” She asks, turning to look at Betty before she gets out of the car.

 

Betty nods, eyes flitting between Veronica’s face and the passenger-side door. “Yeah,” she replies. “Tomorrow.”

 

Veronica wants to say more, wants to maybe talk about everything that’s happened today, but she figures that pressing the matter isn’t necessary right now. Betty’s not running, not pulling away, so Veronica doesn’t see the harm in leaving some things unsaid for the night.

 

“Night, Betts,” she says before twisting around and reaching for the door handle. She’s about to push it open and hop out when Betty stops her.

 

“Wait,” Betty says, her hand darting out to grab Veronica by wrist.

 

Veronica turns backs, just in time for Betty’s other hand to come up and cup the back of Veronica’s neck, pulling her forward. Before Veronica can process it, Betty’s kissing her again, gently pulling Veronica’s bottom lip in between hers.

 

The kiss is deep, completely all-consuming, and unhurried despite the late hour. Veronica melts all over again, until Betty bites down on Veronica’s lip gently, causing her to gasp in surprise.

 

“Goodnight,” Betty says then, taking the opportunity to pull back, and Veronica is certain she sees her smirking.

 

Veronica spends the entire walk up to the apartment and into her bedroom touching her lip and wondering when Betty Cooper got to be so damn bold.

 

 

\--

 

 

Veronica is woken up by a shifting of her mattress, the pressure of another body causing the bed to dip to her left.

 

When she opens her eyes, she finds Betty perched next to her on the bed, dressed in the prettiest yellow sundress, her hair pulled back into her signature ponytail.

 

“Good morning,” Betty says, voice light and bouncy, like she’s been awake for hours.

 

Veronica, on the other hand, feels like she’s only been asleep for a few of them. Which isn’t exactly an exaggeration—it was late already when they got home from the beach last night, and after showering to get as much sand off of her skin as possible, she lied awake in bed for what felt like hours, replaying the evening’s events over and over and over in her head.

 

_Betty sitting next to her, watching the sun set. Betty telling Veronica she loves her too. Betty kissing her on the beach and then again in the car._

 

Veronica groans, stretching her arms out above her head. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost ten, you lazybones.” Betty is grinning down at her, and Veronica fights the urge to reach up and trace the smile with her thumb.

 

“OK, so you wake up earlier than me once and suddenly _I’m_ the lazybones? Sure.”

 

Betty shrugs, smiling still, before standing up and walking slowly around Veronica’s room. She stops at the vanity, sitting down on the bench and looking carefully at the photographs displayed along the edge of the mirror as if she’s never seen them before. Which is, of course, not the case. She was just sitting in that same spot a few days ago.

 

Veronica climbs out of bed and comes to stand behind her, watching Betty’s face through the mirror.

 

“I love this picture,” Betty says, reaching forward to touch a polaroid of the two of them in their Vixen uniforms, Veronica perched piggy-back on Betty after one of the last fall football games. One of the other Vixens had taken it on her camera and given it to Veronica to keep.

 

“Me too,” Veronica agrees. In the photo, Veronica’s arms and legs are wrapped tightly around Betty, her head resting next to Betty’s over her shoulder. They’re smiling like nothing in the world could possibly ever go wrong, even though by that time, plenty already had.

 

Veronica wonders how she didn’t realize it sooner, that everything in the world seemed just a little steadier with Betty by her side.

 

Betty turns around on the bench then, and her knees bump against Veronica’s. She reaches forward and loosely grasps Veronica’s hand.

 

“Get dressed,” Betty says, looking at their hands while idly playing with Veronica’s fingers.

 

Veronica takes a breath. “Where are we going?”

 

“Nowhere really,” Betty replies, looking back up at Veronica.

 

Veronica grins. “Sounds perfect.”

 

 

\--

 

 

They’re nearly 30 miles outside of Riverdale, surrounded by blue skies and unremarkable fields for miles and miles along the highway.

 

Betty’s got the windows rolled down just a little, and the sun is pouring in through the windshield, bright and warm and familiar. Veronica watches the way the wind whips through Betty’s hair and the sun dances over her glowing skin, and Veronica wants to remember this exact image forever—her sunshine girl with the kaleidoscope eyes, driving them closer and closer to the point in the distance where the road meets the sky.

 

As if she can feel Veronica’s eyes on her, Betty turns and reaches over, wordlessly taking Veronica’s hand before returning her attention to the road ahead, one hand on the steering wheel.

 

They still haven’t talked about last night, about what their words and actions mean now. But something about Betty’s energy is soothing and calm, and it makes Veronica believe that there’s nothing to worry about.

 

Eventually, Betty takes the exit for a park, following the signs to a picnic area around a lake. It’s shady and private, only a handful of people out walking around.

 

Veronica climbs out of the truck and watches as Betty leans over to the back seat, grabbing a blanket and tossing it to Veronica.

 

“Are we having a picnic?” she asks as Betty reaches back down, pulling a cooler out next.

 

“Something like that,” Betty replies. Veronica narrows her eyes suspiciously, but Betty doesn’t notice, turning towards the lake before gesturing for Veronica to follow her.

 

She picks a shady spot beneath a tree and they spread the blanket out. Veronica sits and watches as Betty opens the cooler, then turns, looking at Veronica, expression thoughtful.

 

“What?” Veronica asks, smiling nervously.

 

“I did actually pack us lunch,” Betty says, going back to the cooler. “Sandwiches, and, um, fruit, and some other stuff. But I…” she pauses, reaching in and pulling out a Tupperware container, before moving to sit next to Veronica, “I have this.”

 

She opens the container, and inside are two cupcakes covered in pink frosting.

 

“I just…back when we first met and I was upset with you, after the dance, you brought me flowers and cupcakes and said they were yellow for friendship. And I wanted to get you some, now, something more than yellow. But the florist was closed because I was out at like 7:30 this morning, but the grocery store was open, so I made Polly help me bake these cupcakes instead. The pink is for, well—I looked it up, because red seemed so serious, and pink just…it sounded like us.”

 

Veronica feels a rush of emotions, overwhelming and sudden, and she breathes deep, trying to calm her racing heart down. “What did it say, when you looked it up?”

 

“Love and admiration. Sweetness. Happiness.”

 

Veronica reaches out, takes Betty’s hand in her own.

 

“I’m so happy, Veronica. I’m so happy with you. I never thought that…that this could be it, you know?”

 

Veronica nods, because she does know. She remembers the way she felt the day she looked at Betty and realized that she was in love with her, an overwhelming awareness that it wasn’t just fondness or friendly affection.

 

“I love you,” Betty continues, looking down at their hands. “I love you, and I want to be with you, always. When we’re not together, I’m counting the hours until I can see you again, because I never get tired of being around you. I feel dumb for not realizing it all sooner. I’m sorry it took so long.”

 

Veronica shakes her head, the feeling of pure happiness bubbling up and spilling out of her in a laugh. “You have nothing to be sorry for. _I’m_ sorry it took so long for me to work up the courage to say something.”

 

Betty leans in closer. “You have nothing to be sorry for either. We’re here now, right?”

 

Veronica knows she will never get used to the way Betty’s looking at her right now, eyes shining and smile soft, pure love and contentment etched in every feature. Veronica nods in agreement, because yes, they’re here now, and no matter how long it had taken, ending up with Betty would always be worth the wait. “Right,” she says finally.

 

“I just want you, V.” Betty’s voice is lower, softer, and it wriggles its way inside Veronica and wraps itself right around her heart. It squeezes tight and sets it off, beating fast. “I love you so much.”

 

Veronica lifts her free hand to Betty’s cheek, guiding her forward until their foreheads are resting against each other gently.

 

“Not to make this a competition,” Veronica jokes, “but I totally love you more.”

 

Betty pulls away slightly, starting to object, but Veronica slips her hand around to the back of Betty’s neck and pulls her forward again, silencing any potential protest with a kiss.

 

 

\--

 

 

Later, they stop at Pop’s for an early dinner and spend the entire meal trying to take it easy on the giddy smiles and looks they can’t help but send each other from across the table. Veronica feels a wonderful kind of dizziness from trying to hold it all in, like she and Betty are the keeping the very best secret from the rest of the world right now.

 

It’s thrilling, knowing she has a hand in that huge smile Betty hasn’t stopped wearing.

 

After, Betty drives them back to the Pembrooke.

 

“Come inside for a little while?” Veronica asks, and Betty agrees easily.

 

When they walk inside the foyer, Smithers greets them from behind his desk.

 

“Smithers, do you know if my parents are home?” Veronica asks, trying to gauge what she should expect once they get upstairs.

 

“Ah, no, Miss Veronica,” he says, shaking his head and offering them a kind smile, “your parents left not too long ago for a late dinner.”

 

Veronica grins. “Wonderful. Thank you, Smithers!” she says, grabbing Betty’s hand and tugging her towards the elevators. When they’re inside and the doors shut behind them, Veronica moves in close to Betty, nudging her back against the elevator wall.

 

“These doors are going to open back up in just a second,” Betty murmurs as the elevator begins to move and Veronica leans in close. She moves her hand up to Betty’s neck, rests her thumb under her chin, and kisses Betty slowly. She pulls back reluctantly only when the elevator comes to a stop a short moment later.

 

“Good thing I’ve got a place nearby, then,” she says, gesturing out of the elevator when the doors open. She steps into the hall, holding her hand out towards Betty.

 

Betty laughs, blushes, and accepts.

 

 

\--

 

 

“What about camping?”

 

Veronica throws her head back at that, laughing at the idea. “And here I thought you really knew me.”

 

Betty scoffs. She’s lying on her stomach at the opposite end of the bed, and the sunlight shining in through Veronica’s bedroom window is stretching across the skin of her neck and shoulders.

 

Veronica’s parents have been out of town for the past few days, back in New York on business. Hiram’s started working with his partners in the city again, which means he’ll be traveling back and forth regularly. Veronica figures her mother will be traveling with him more often than not.

 

With her parents gone, she and Betty have been holed up together in the Pembrooke by choice, playing house and pretending they have no one to answer to. For the first time in a long time, Veronica is actually happy to be in Riverdale, no creeping desire to get out or leave building unpleasantly inside of her.

 

Her parents had asked if she wanted to come along on the trip with them, and while a part of her aches to visit her hometown once again, another part of her is terrified to go back to the place that basically ran her out almost a year ago. And New York City is a big place, but Veronica knows how easy it is to run into people you know there, especially around her old stomping grounds. She doesn’t think she wants to run into any of her old friends again, at least not alone.

 

Not without Betty.

 

Truth be told, Veronica doesn’t think she ever wants to go back unless Betty is with her. She’s got an idea in her head now that New York isn’t just _her_ future—rather, it’s her and Betty’s future, _together_. And Veronica’s not really interested in being any place Betty isn’t right now.

 

(And because Betty _had_ wanted to go, but they were both fairly certain Alice would say no. So they figured it would be best to wait, to ask at a time when Alice is more likely to say yes, when they are a little closer to eighteen and college visits are maybe possibly an acceptable reason to allow Betty to go off to the city with the Lodges.)

 

So now, they’re alone in the Pembrooke, relishing in a slow morning spent being lazy together. Betty has her laptop full of browser windows with potential road trip destinations open in front of her.

 

It’s been three weeks since the beach, three weeks since Betty officially became her girlfriend, and three weeks since they decided there’s no harm in dreaming about that cross-country trip Veronica mentioned.

 

Betty turns away from her computer to look at Veronica, eyes narrowed. “Are you implying that I don’t know you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Veronica teases, shrugging as best she can while lying back against her pillows. “You actually suggested going camping as if it were something I, Veronica Lodge, would do. Doesn’t sound like you know me all that well, B.”

 

Betty pushes herself up onto her knees and begins to move up the bed towards Veronica.

 

“Maybe,” Betty starts, drawing the word out, “I thought you might be up for something new.”

 

Veronica smirks as Betty gets closer. “I’d do a lot of things for you, Betty Cooper, but sleeping on the ground in the middle of the woods is not one of them.”

 

Betty finally settles over her, and Veronica fists the material of Betty’s tank top in her hands. She tries to pull her down closer, but Betty’s still talking. “Fine,” Betty sighs. “Wishful thinking, I guess.”

 

“Wishful thinking? What is so great about sleeping outside?” Veronica asks.

 

Betty grins. “It’s more than just ‘sleeping outside.’ It’s about experiencing and sharing beautiful places together. And sleeping outside doesn’t seem so bad when you’re underneath the stars. In fact, it seems pretty romantic to me. Stargazing next to the person you love, all cuddled up…”

 

Veronica groans, because Betty kind of sort of has her there. And honestly, that list of things Veronica wouldn’t do for Betty is pretty short, growing even shorter with every passing day.

 

“You really are something else,” Veronica says, after thinking about it for a moment. “Coming up with a convincing argument that makes me _actually_ consider camping? That is seriously evil mastermind-y.”

 

And then Betty’s the one who’s smirking, leaning down so here lips are mere centimeters from Veronica’s. “Guess I do know you, huh?”

 

Veronica shifts up and closes the distance between them, finding a better way to tell Betty _yes, you do, more than anyone_.

 

 

\--

 

 

The end of summer vacation arrives far too quickly for Veronica’s liking (although summer vacation could last for two years and Veronica still wouldn’t think it was long enough). Before they know it, it’s the last week before school starts, the final one they have before their weekdays become full of Riverdale high’s classrooms and hallways rather than Betty’s truck and the open road.

 

They spend the week making the most of the little freedom they have left. They go to a sculpture garden one day, an unassuming museum of sorts tucked upstate in the mountains. They find a farm with an actual sunflower field one afternoon, and Veronica thinks it’s like a scene straight out of some indie rom-com as they run wild through the maze of stems and petals and kiss underneath the golden blooms. They hike back to the waterfall Betty brought them to at the beginning of the summer, and this time, they strip down to their underwear and swim out to the bottom of the falls, splashing and diving underneath the rushing water. It’s all exhilarating and wonderful, and it makes Veronica wish they could spend the rest of their lives exploring every inch of the world together.

 

They have to go back to school, of course, but maybe one day.

 

Now it’s early evening on Saturday, and they’re sitting in the truck, parked at an overlook by Sweetwater River. Cheryl is throwing an end of the summer party tonight, so they decided to stop on the way for some alone time before they’re surrounded by half of the school in the newly renovated Thornhill mansion.

 

“Do we really have to go?” Betty asks, sounding absolutely exhausted at the mere thought of another Cheryl Blossom party.

 

Veronica smiles sympathetically. “As much as I’d love to sit here at Riverdale’s make out point with you all night, we did promise Cheryl we’d stop by.”

 

Betty practically snorts. “This is not make out point.”

 

Veronica smirks, turning and leaning closer to Betty over the enter console. “It could be.”

 

“Oh my god,” Betty mumbles, rolling her eyes.

 

“You know, B, we have yet to properly make out in this truck. It would be criminal to let the summer end without having at least one hormone-fueled make out sesh in here.”

 

“‘Hormone-fueled make out sesh’? Veronica, you cannot be—” Betty starts, but stops abruptly as Veronica leans all the way over the console, brushing her nose lightly against the curve of Betty’s neck. “Oh my god, you’re serious,” she finishes after a long moment.

 

“Mmm,” Veronica hums into Betty’s skin, “when it comes to kissing you, I’m the most serious girlfriend you’ve ever had.”

 

“You’re the _only_ girlfriend I’ve ever had,” Betty says, leaning into Veronica slightly.

 

“And that’s the way I intend to keep it.” Veronica brings her lips to Betty’s neck, brushing feather light kisses up to Betty’s jaw and back down again.

 

“You’re not playing fair,” Betty murmurs, tilting her head back so Veronica has a larger expanse of skin to move along.

 

“Ok, one,” Veronica starts, pulling away slightly, “in my defense, I have never played fair in my life and you know this—”

 

“You know that saying you’ve never played fair is not a good defense for anything, right?” Betty interrupts, but Veronica keeps going.

 

“—and two, you’re acting like you’re not into a little scandalous activity, when just last week you had your hand practically up my dress while we made out behind Pop’s.”

 

“You started that!” Betty’s cheeks flush at the memory, and Veronica pulls back all the way so she can revel in it.

 

“Oh, I most certainly did start it,” Veronica admits, remembering how she pulled Betty around the back of the building as they were leaving, “but you had no problem finishing it.”

 

Betty’s still blushing, and Veronica can’t help but run her thumb over Betty’s cheek gently.

 

“No need to be embarrassed,” Veronica continues, voice softer. “Any time, any place—I’m all yours, B.”

 

Betty dips her head, and Veronica can see the smile she’s trying hard to hide. She trails her fingers further up along Betty’s cheek, then over and around her ear, a touch so light it’s barely there. Betty lets out a shaky breath as Veronica’s fingers slip down to her neck.

 

They’re both leaning in, noses bumping together once, twice, three times, a dance they often find themselves in as they take time to simply enjoy being so close to one another. Eventually, they close the distance, lips pressing together in a slow and languid kiss, all sweet and warm and soft, a kiss the texture of honey.

 

Betty’s got a hand sliding through Veronica’s hair, tugging her as close as possible, and Veronica leans as far over the console as she can with it digging into her hip. She pushes herself up, half on top of Betty while her knees rest on her seat, bracing herself with one hand on Betty’s thigh.

 

“Wait,” Betty says, breaking the kiss and maneuvering around Veronica. She reaches down underneath her seat, face scrunched in concentration as she searches blindly for something. Veronica shifts to give Betty more room, watching and wondering what she could be looking for, when suddenly Betty’s seat slides backwards and away from the steering wheel. Veronica nearly topples over at the sudden movement, but Betty steadies her before looking up, her expression a wonderful mixture of pride and mischievousness.

 

“Someone is more into this car make out than they previously let on,” Veronica says, voice low and teasing, when she realizes what Betty’s up to, and a shiver runs underneath her skin when she feels Betty’s hands move to her hips.

 

“Shut up,” Betty replies as she tugs Veronica towards her. Veronica maneuvers over the console with Betty’s help, slowly easing her legs down on either side of Betty’s, straddling her lap. There’s barely enough room to move around, pressed between Betty’s body and the steering wheel, but Veronica has zero complaints.

 

If she had to choose any place to be, this would be it.

 

Veronica knows that they’ll show up to Cheryl’s party looking like they spent that past hour fooling around together, hair mussed and lipstick smudged, appearances fixed and put back together as best they could having only a car mirror to work with. She knows their classmates will look at them with raised eyebrows, but she can’t imagine it will be that much of a shock. Looking back, Veronica doesn’t think there was ever a time, after she walked into Pop’s that first evening in Riverdale, when she wasn’t absolutely in love with Betty, wasn’t completely obvious about how utterly enamored she was. It can’t be surprising to anyone, really.

 

Veronica has been Betty’s since day one, even if neither of them realized it right away.

 

“I guess we should head over,” Betty says almost thirty minutes later, after the sound of her phone buzzing non-stop in the truck’s cup holder finally got to be too much to ignore. “Kevin’s texted me like twenty-five times asking where we are. I think he’s going crazy without us there.”

 

Veronica rolls her eyes as she settles back into the passenger seat. “Tell him you had better things to be doing before he so rudely interrupted with his incessant texting. Like me.”

 

“I’m not telling him that.”

 

“Fine, I’ll tell him that.”

 

Betty gives Veronica a look that says _you most certainly will not_ , even though Kevin already knows about them, one of the few who they’ve felt like sharing the details of their relationship with.

 

“Fine, I will not tell him that,” Veronica amends.

 

The drive to Thornhill from the river isn’t long, and Betty parks the truck farther back on the long driveway, out of the way of the other cars ( _so we can leave whenever we want without getting blocked in_ , she tells Veronica wisely).

 

“Ready?” Betty asks as Veronica finishes touching up her lipstick one last time.

 

There’s a deeper question here, whether or not Betty means for there to be—is she ready for tonight, for tomorrow, for Monday when they’re back in school and the invasive eyes of this town are on them constantly once again?

 

It’s easy to answer now, not a doubt in her mind.

 

“Ready,” Veronica replies, nodding once to herself in the mirror and then turning to Betty.

 

Ready for anything, really, as long as Betty is by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this for too many months, and my only goal was to finish this before season 2 started. i made it by one day.
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me probably crying about these two on [tumblr](http://veronicabetts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
